Komui Freaks Out When Lenalee Elope
by Pilgrim Grey
Summary: Sequel to When Lenalee Elope. The same story again except this time from Komui's POV


Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man or its characters.

A/n: This is like a sequel to "When Lenalee Elope", only from Komui's POV.

"!!!!!!" A terrible scream resounded throughout the Black Order Headquarters, stopping Finders and Exorcists in their tracks.

In the supervisor's office, Komui was banging on his table with his left fist while clutching at a letter in his right. "Lenaleeeeee!!! My precious Lenalee! How can you do this to your loving brother!" Komui cry and moan while Reever looked on, exasperated. It was well-known throughout the Black Order that the junior Bookman had suffered a lot at the hands of Komui when he found out that Lavi was dating his sister.

"Hehehe," Komui suddenly began to laugh evilly. "I will get you, Lavi Bookman, for stealing my Lenalee from me!" Reever instinctively step back when he heard the sinister laughter. "Uh, Supervisor," Reever began but stop, at a loss of words. "I present you…Komurins!!!" Komui screeched as he pulled open a secret door with a flourish. Inside it was…Komurins of every size and shape. Reever began to back away, certain that the man had turn crazy.

"My Komurins….Go and kill of a stupid Usagi who dare to steal away my precious Lenalee," Komui crooned at the Komurins. As one, all the Komurins came to life and went out of the room using all kinds of movement. Reever pushed himself flat against the wall as Komurin after Komurin marched by him. Outside, panic was settling as everyone in the building saw and heard the many Komurins. Finders were running away while the Exorcists were trying to demolish as many as they could before the Komurins leave the building.

The attempt, brave as it was, were futile. The sheer number of Komurins defeated them. Although the Exorcists were able to kill quite a few of them, but for every one they kill, there was two more. Reever waited until all the Komurins were gone before running to where Allen was. "A-Allen…puff puff…you must…puff…use the ark… to tell others to watch out…puff… for Komurins!" Reever wheezed and hissed, out of breath after running hard.

Allen was astonished to see the blonde man's request. "But why, Reever-san?" he asked innocently. "The Komurins are out to find Lavi and Lenalee! We must ask all the Exorcists to demolish the Komurins before they are found!" Reever finally got back his breath. He spoke quickly and urgently, trying to make the white haired boy see sense. Allen chewed on his lips for a moment, then nodded, agreeing to the plan. Reever went to get more people to travel through the ark to other parts of the world.

Before long, there were two dozen Finders waiting at the ark. Solemnly, they boarded the ark and were soon at the other end of the world. The next day, a Komurin alarm went out to every branch of Black Order in the world. Exorcists were notified to be on a lookout for Komurins and to demolish them if possible.

One Year Later

Black Order Headquarters

"I want my !" Komui shouting again. Reever sighed. "Supervisor, she is not coming back and you know it!" "! LEENALEE! I NEED YOUUUUUUUUU!" Komui started to cry.

At this moment, the office door banged open. "Nii-san, I have a son," Lenalee's cheerful voice floated to an extreme Lenalee-depraved Komui. "LEEEENNAAAALEEEEEE! I miss you so much! UUUUUAAAAAAA!!!!" Komui flew at his sister. And stop short when he saw the bundle she held in her arms. "My nephew?" Komui asked seriously, for a moment looking like the intelligent man he was. "Yes. His name is Kruis," Lenalee said happily.

Komui was silent for a moment as he contemplated on how the baby had been produced. He quickly came to the conclusion that his precious Lenalee must be pregnant to give birth. Judging by the red hair peeking out of the bundle, the child's father must be……… Lavi Bookman. At the thought of this, Komui became very agitated and bellowed, "Where is that Lavi?! I am going to kill him for getting my Lenalee pregnant!!!"

At the other side of the building, Lavi suddenly shivered.


End file.
